vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerian Trifa
|-|Base= |-|Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely far higher, High 1-A via LLT | High 1-A Name: Valerian Trifa, Christof Lohengrin Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 96 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #3, Acting Commander-in-Chief of the LDO | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly within Gladsheimr), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping (Briah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Energy Absorption, can travel through ley lines, Stealth Mastery (Can hide his presence and soul even from the 3 Commanders), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low Godly; Holy Relics carry a poison that hinder or negate regeneration of the soul), Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls), Summoning (His Briah allows him to summon Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament), with the''' LLT, Trifa gains: Conceptual Manipulation (The Longinuslanze's light was ridding the world of Methuselah and turned the concept of darkness as a personifed concept to that of simple darkness, and it can also bypass the concept of distance), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via the Longinuslanze), Existence Erasure (Can erase anything as long as it has a history with the Longinuslanze, which can even erase the Law of Mercurius), Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic and Conceptual Existence Erasure attacks (Has Reinhard resistances due to his Holy Relic being his body, effectively gaining a massive boost in his soul count alongside gaining his defenses) | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal '''Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Tore out the heart of fellow LDO member Riza Brenner), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with Goldene Schwan Lohengrin, High Outerverse level via LLT (Stabbed Marie all way to Twilight Beach), Can ignore durability in a variety of ways | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Wilhelm), Irrelevant attack speed with Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: Universe level normally (Possesses Reinhard's body as it is his own Holy Relic, and thus, holds the same defensive capabilities, with only Machina and Reinhard being capable of ignoring his defenses due to the nature of their abilities) Human level when his Briah is active (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) | High Outerverse level Stamina: Very High| Limitless Range: Melee range normally, High Outerversal with LLT (Was capable of stabbing Marie all the way to Twilight Beach) | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Heilige Eohl (The body of Reinhard Heydrich) Intelligence: Very high (While not a combatant by nature, Valerian is very manipulative, playing all the LDO members, bar the Three Commanders, Reinhard and Mercurius, like tools) Weaknesses: When he activates his Briah, his durability drops to that of a regular human. If Trifa is made too emotionally unstable, the 'almighty' power of the LLT can be diminished to the point where its aim and potency are drastically reduced | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Briah *'Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin:' (To the realm of God - Soar free, Swan Knight of Gold) Lohengrin’s Briah, type Gudou, his desire being “I want to be another person”. When activated, Lohengrin summons Reinhard’s Longinuslanze Testament and can fire it at whatever he desires (As he is technically unable to physically wield it). Longinuslanze Testament possesses unlimited range, never misses, is always faster than its target and will kill them in one shot as well as being able to ignore the concept of distance. If one were to try and look at it, their mind and soul would be burned away. And if they tried to steal it, their existence would slowly be erased. However, the Briah has one significant drawback: When activated, Lohengrin loses his supernatural durability and becomes a regular human, making him far more vulnerable to attacks. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Glass Cannons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Spear Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Acausal Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1